1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to board-to-board having a plurality of terminals with high contact normal force and sufficient resiliency.
2. Description of Related Art
Board-to-Board connector assembly generally includes a plug and a receptacle connectors respectively mounted on two parallelly spaced printed circuit boards (PCB) and mated with each other for mechanical and electrical interconnection therebetween, whereby the corresponding printed circuit boards can be electrically connected with each other for signal transmission.
The plug and the receptacle respectively comprise a plurality of terminals to establish an electrical and mechanical connection therebetween. It is well know that a high enough mating force is required between the terminals of the plug and the terminals of the receptacle for ensuring reliable signal transmission between the plug and receptacle. In order to increase the mating force, the receptacle generally provides an enough space for sufficient elastic deflection of the terminals. This conflicts with the continuing trend of the connector toward miniaturization. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,770 discloses another solution to improve mating force of a receptacle by providing a plurality of pre-stress terminals. However, repeated engagement between the plug and the receptacle may wear out the terminals of the receptacle due to the pre-stress terminals having high mating force.
Hence, a receptacle connector with improved contacts is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.